Tal vez no fuiste buena idea
by The02fan
Summary: Miku tiene una familia un poco peculiar, aun así fue feliz hasta que... T por lo que pasa mas adelante
1. Chapter 1

**aqui va mi primer fic yo solita, espero que les guste**

**Solo un poquitín de picante...**

**Vocaloid no es de esta pobre forever alone**

****Miku se sentía sola, mas bien abandonada, la lluvia mojaba su cabello turquesa, ''porque tenían que irse?'' se repetía

No podía comprender como su familia (si se le puede llamar así) la había abandonado, aunque fuese su culpa

o eso se repetía...

**Cap 1 : Mi adorada familia.**

-mamiiii! -gritaba una niña como de 5 años, muy agitada.

-jejeje si, ya llegué -decía Miku mientras dejaba en el piso unas bolsas.

-hola amor -dijo un joven alto y peliazul mientras le daba un tierno beso.

-mira lo que hicimos para tí -canturrearon ''padre e hija''

-dejenme ver -dijo miku mientras tomaba unas pequeñas partituras, casi inmediatamente Kaito y Yuki empezaron a cantar un dulce arreglo de 'Last night , good night' Miku se limitaba a escuchar.

-precioso -dijo Miku cuándo terminaron.

-de verdad? -dijeron los cantantes al unísono.

-sí

Miku se dirijo hacia su habitación, Kaito la seguía con pasos de gato.

-eh? -dijo miku al sentir la respiración de Kaito en su cuello.

-hola -dijo él con una sonrisa muy pícara mientras lentamente le retiraba la chaqueta.

-Kaito... -decía nerviosa -aún Yuki no se ha dormido.

-no importa -decia él mientras trataba de retirarle la camisa.

-SUELTAME BAKA! -gritó mientras se daba media vuelta y se acomodaba la camisa -ahora vamos al sótano a hacerles las actualizaciones!

Sí, actualizaciones, básicamente Kaito y Yuki eran Vocaloids, unos robots diseñados por Miku para cantar y hacerle compañía. Al principio Kaito no sentía ninguna emoción por su ama, solo respeto, pero al final terminó cayendo ante los pies de ella. Pasó el tiempo y decidieron que deberían tener a alguien más que los acompañara y, después de nueve meses de creación en una cámara aislada, nació la pequeña Yuki. Ese era el secreto de Miku, en su familia, solo ella era humana.

-pero Miku, yo no...- Miku calló a su amado con un apasionado beso -los espero abajo.

Kaito fue a la habitación de Yuki y la llevó en brazos hasta el sótano donde Miku tenía las cámaras computarizadas listas.

-entren -dijo miku mientras terminaba de configurar ese tedioso sistema.

Yuki y Kaito entraron, acto seguido conectaron un cable rojo que salia de sus cuellos a una entrada USB que se hallaba en cada una de estas.

*_Actualizacion lista, verificando sistema de instalación:_

_Kaito Shion , Kaai Yuki_

_Memoria : checked_

_Procesamiento: checked_

_Órganos artificiales: checked_

_Sistemas: 100% listos para usar._

-chicos ya pueden salir -dijo miku mientras abria las cámaras y apagaba el sistema.

-Mami tengo sueño -dijo Yuki mientras Kaito miraba a Miku y ella sabia lo que venia.

-tranquila, te llevaré a tu cuarto -dijo Kaito mientras la pequeña se aferraba a su cuello y el la alzaba.

Miku se fue a su cuarto y Kaito la siguió.

Y USTEDES YA SABEN LO QUE PASÓ

**_JEJEJ COMO ME QUEDO? LISTO EL POLLO CONE ESTE CAP A DORMIR SE DIJO._**

**_BYE BYE..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí yo de nuevo, haciendo esto cuando debería estar estudiando español.**

**jajaja, bueno aquí con el 2do cap de esta historia**

**gracias por sus reviews (waa estoy alone) **

**Vocaloid no le pertenece a esta pobre forever alone**

-Mami, ¿te tienes que ir? -decía Yuki entre sollozos.

-vamos, volveré -dijo miku entregándosela en brazos a Kaito.

-Ya, ya -dijo Kaito consolando a Yuki, aunque todos los días era igual.

-volveré aproximadamente a las 7, amor -dijo Miku tomando su bolso y las llaves del auto.

-espera -Kaito besó a Miku casi ignorando que tenía a Yuki en los brazos.

-ah bye... -Miku se fue muy sonrojada

-Papá -dijo Yuki -me ayudarías con mis tareas mientras llega el autobús

-esta bien

_15 minutos después _

_-_Yuki ¿¡porque no entiendes!?-Kaito muy desesperado

-papa -dijo Yuki -no entiendo

-entonces hagamos otra cosa

-emm ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-adelante

-etto, ¿como nacen los bebés?

* * *

**-trabajo de Miku**

-ya terminé con esto -dijo Miku mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

-te veo muy agitada -dijo Len desde la puerta de la peliturquesa

-si, estos días han sido muy estresantes

-ya ves como te falta un descanso -dijo Rin mientras metía sus narices en la conversación

-hola Rinsita -dijeron Len y Miku al unísono

-que te parece si vamos a una cabaña que queda cerca de la playa -dijo Rin mientras abrazaba a su hermano

-no lo sé -dijo Miku sabiendo que era mala idea, si a Kaito y Yuki les entraba agua en su sistema, podían llegar a tener problemas muy complejos que le tardaría años en resolver

-vamos -dijo Rin haciendo puchero - a la pequeña Yuki le va a encantar

-tendré que hablar con Kaito

-está bien -dijo Len

Len era como su mejor amigo, su hermano, pero él cada día se lamentaba haber desaprovechado esa oportunidad que tuvo en la secundaria de confesarle su amor a Dulcinea, y ahora ella estaba con un hombre maravilloso y una hija en casa.

* * *

-hola Yuki -dijo Kaito mientras la esperaba en la puerta de la escuela

-hola -dijo la pequeña con cara melancólica

-que te pasa -dijo el peliazul mientas sostenía Yuki en brazos.

-hoy todos mis amigos ha ido a nadar, yo no puedo, han comido muchos dulces, yo no puedo, ¿porque no puedo ser real? -dijo Yuki mientras una alerta en el sistema de Kaito le informaba que Yuki estaba teniendo una falla.

-Yu...¿Yuki? ¡RESPONDEME! -gritaba Kaito desesperado mientras sus brazos sentían que el sistema de Yuki se enfriaba.

-papá... -alcanzó a decir Yuki antes de que su sistema operara en modo de emergencia.

_Kaai Yuki _

_Memoria: fallando  
_

_Kokoro: fallando  
_

_órganos artificiales: crítico  
_

_APAGANDO SISTEMA EN MODO EMERGENCIA  
_

-no puede ser -gritaba Kaito mientras buscaba su celular entre sus bolsillos, hasta que por fin alcanzó a hacer la llamada

_-hola ¿Kaito? _-dijo Miku del otro lado de la línea -¿_que pasa?_

-es Yuki

_-que le_ _pasa_? -dijo Miku con tono de preocupación0

-su sistema -decía Kaito entre sollozos -no responde

_-llevala a casa estaré allí en 5 minutos  
_

-o..ok -dijo Kaito levantándose del suelo y llevándola a casa

* * *

Los minutos parecían horas y Miku no aparecía, de repente se oyeron unos pasos en el corredor, era ella.

**Miku P.O.V**

llegué lo más rápido que pude, Kaito estaba en el sofá,''llorando'',con la cabeza de Yuki en las piernas y un cable que le transmitía energía de su cuerpo al de ella. La tomé en brazos hasta el sótano donde la recosté en una camilla y la conecté al sistema de mi computadora, todo estaba mal, el programa _Kokoro_ no respondía. Algo estaba mal.

-Kaito, ¿que le pasó? -dije mientras trataba de estabilizar a Yuki, unas lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla.

-estaba triste -dijo -triste por no ser real.

De repente mi corazón se detuvo, desde pequeña a Yuki le habíamos dicho que era diferente de los otros niños, pero no creí que le afectara tanto.

-Miku... -dijo Kaito mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello -tócala

-eh? -le pasé la mano por el cabello, estaba húmedo. Ella sabía que si se mojaba no habría problemas, pero si algún líquido entraba a su cuerpo, debía decirnos inmediatamente.

* * *

**jejej listo el poshete con este capi!**

**espero que les guste  
**

**ahora me retiro a comer...  
**

**bye bye  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!, ya vengo yo a molestarlos **

**En mi país estamos en una semana de descanso de exámenes (semana de Uribe) así que veré si saco tiempo de escribir**

**porfis! dejen reviews, díganme si les gusta o no y denme ideas!  
**

**acá voy con el 3er cap de esta historia**

**Vocaloid no le pertenece a esta pobre forever alone**

* * *

**MIKU P.O.V**

-había mucha agua en su sistema -dije mientras me sentaba junto a Kaito en el sofá

-que le habrá pasado -dijo Kaito tratando de ocultar su preocupación. Ya yo había sacado el agua de Yuki pero, ¿como y porqué estaba allí?

-tranquilo ya pasó -dije mientras acariciaba su cabello -ve a dormir que le pasaste mucha energía a Yuki

-está bien -por alguna razón me lanzó una mirada muy fría -hasta mañana .- Kaito me dio un dulce beso de buenas noches

Kaito se fue a la habitación principal, yo por mi parte bajé al sótano a ver como estaba mi pequeña. Se veía muy dulce e indefensa, me acerqué para darle un beso en la frente y me encontré con una abolladura en un brazo, me percaté de esta y de otras más fuertes que se hallaban en sus piernas ocultas bajo su vestido rojo.

-Ka... Kaito! -grité muy alarmada, el inmediatamente bajó las escaleras. Estábamos en shock, mi hijita estaba con todas las piernas golpeadas y arañadas, algunos golpes estaban cubiertos con curitas*. No lo podíamos creer.

-¿mamá? -dijo Yuki cuando abrió sus ojos, se veía débil, indefensa.

-Yuki -la abracé con toda mi fuerza, pero me di cuenta que la estaba lastimando y la solté

-dinos que te pasó -dijo Kaito con cara de preocupación

-n... no puedo -dijo Yuki mientras bruscamente se tapaba las piernas con el vestido

-nescesitamos saber lo que te pasó -dije mientras le acariciaba su cabello

-No! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas

No aguante las ganas de encontrar al culpable, le hice una seña a Kaito de que cargara a Yuki (aunque ella trataba de zafarse), tomé el cable rojo de su cuello y lo conecté a mi computadora lo cual hizo que Yuki se durmiera. Ingresé a los archivos de su memoria (lo cual no me gusta hacer) y pasé el video desde las 10:15 am, la hora que salía a su descanso.

Primero todo parecía normal, Yuki saliendo del salón hacia el patio de juegos, tal vez por eso estaba toda golpeada. Luego salió de allí y fue a una banca apartada y empezó a cantar ''world is mine'', pero de repente...

**Yuki P.O.V**

Recuerdo que estaba sentada en mi lugar favorito de la escuela, cantando la canción favorita de mamá, pero un chico y una chica de secundaria se me acercaron. Eran Dell y Neru...

* * *

**bue si quieren saber lo que le pasó a Yuki lean el próximo capi!**

**gracias a mi amiga lukaluka night fever por apoyarme y a Miku Hatsune 123456 (amo tus historias), Erza Fullbuster LOVE y a ppgzanddrrbzfan por sus reviews!**

**Nos vemos lueguito!  
**

**BYE BYE  
**


	4. No hay mal que por bien no venga

**Holas! ya llegue!**

**gracias por sus reviews! y me encanta usar la palabra ''poshete'' XD**

**Aca voy con el 4to cap de esta historia**

**Vocaloid no le pertenece a esta pobre forever alone**

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN DEL P.O.V DE YUKI**

-hola -me dijo una chica de pelo rubio

-hola -le dije con una cara muy cordial

-tienes unas bonitas coletas -me dijo el chico que estaba junto a ella

-me las hace mi mamá todos los días -dije mientras me sonreía

-oye y ¿esa cadena de oro quien te la dio? -dijo Neru mientas tomaba mi dije en forma de manzana

-me la dio papá -dije con cara de nerviosismo

-y si nos la obsequia -dijo Dell mientras pasaba las manos por mi cuello

-humm, tengo que preguntarle a mi mamá

-vamos -dijo Neru ya perdiendo la paciencia - no seas tonta, te pueden comprar otra

-m... me tengo que ir -dije levantándome de la silla, traté de correr lo más rápido que pude, pero Dell me alcanzó a tomar del brazo.

-¿a donde vas? -dijo Dell mientras me tomaba en brazos haciéndole un gesto con las manos a Neru

Me llevaron hacia un lugar apartado de la escuela, el cuarto de limpieza, estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Qué me harán si yo no les he hecho nada?

-y ¿dime como se llama tu mami? -dijo Neru con un bate de baseball en la mano mientras Dell me amarraba a una silla.

-se llama Miku Hatsune -dije con la voz algo apagada

-ah! es por ella que mi Len no está conmigo -acto seguido me pegó en un brazo con el bate.

-aahh! -solté un grito muy fuerte, Dell me miró con cara de culpa

-dime, querida, ¿que mas sabes de Len? -dijo neru mientras se llevaba el bate al hombro

-el tío Len -no podía soportar el dolor -es amigo de mamá

-y solo amigos ¿eh? -de repente empezó a golpearme más fuerte en las piernas

- ya veo que no me eres de utilidad, Dell, sacarla de aquí - dijo Neru mientras Dell me desataba con suavidad

-lo lamento -me susurró Dell al oído mientras me sacaba de esa horrible habitación. Luego me dejó en un parque con un lago cercano a la escuela. Caminé unos paso hasta el lago hasta que mis piernas no respondieron y me caí

**-pausa P.O.V DE YUKI-**

-señorita! -gritó un joven alto, de cabello negro,con unas gafas y unos papeles en su mano.

-eh? -dijo Yuki mientras caía al lago.

**-CONTINUACON P.O.V YUKI-**

Me levanté en una habitación de paredes blancas sobre una cama grande, estaba sola, me hubiera levantado pero las piernas aún me dolian. De repente entró un joven muy guapo con un traje negro ejecutivo.

-hola pequeña -dijo el joven mientras me sonreía

-hola -dije un poco nerviosa -emm ¿donde estoy?

-oh lo siento, mi nombre es Hiyama Kiyoteru, y pues, estas en mi apartamento -dijo mientras me sobaba la cabeza -emm ¿y como te llamas?

-Kaai Yuki -dije mientras le miraba con miedo - ¿como llegué aquí?

-un chico de cabello plateado te dejó en un parque y al ver que te caíste en el lago te traje -dijo -así que te seque y te acosté en mi camita.

-eh -me ruborizé

-y dime, ¿te sabes el teléfono de tus padres? -dijo sacando se celular

-no -dije -pero debo volver a la escuela.

-si quieres te llevo

-no, gracias me sé el camino (gracias gps- pensé)

-ok, te acompaño hasta la puerta- dijo

Me abrió la puerta para salir y se despidió de mi poniéndose a mi altura

-adiós peque... -no lo dejé terminar cuando le di un apasionado beso, no creí que a mi corta edad pudiera besar tan bien.

Se quedó en blanco, yo solamente me despedí con la mano y bajé el ascensor y de ahí a la escuela.

**-FIN P.O.V DE YUKI-**

*VOLVIENDO CON MIKU Y KAITO*

-emm, ¿Kaito, estas bien? -dijo Miku con cierto tono nervioso debido a escena que acababan de presenciar.

-nescesito dar una vuelta - Kaito necesitaba descargar su rabia por dos cosas, primero el hecho que una psicópata había lastimado fuertemente a su hijita y segundo que su ''inocente'' hija besó a un hombre que tal vez le triplicaba la edad. Miku desconectó a Yuki de su computadora, a lo cual inmediatamente despertó.

-Yuki -dijo Miku con tono suave - tendré que reemplazar algunas piezas de tu cuerpo antes de tu cumpleaños.

-Viste lo de Kiyoteru ¿verdad? -dijo Yuki con los ojos entrecerrados.

-S..si, pero tu padre tambien lo vio.

-No puede ser.

-Ahora a dormir, pequeña besucona -dijo Miku en tono burlón.

-mami -dijo Yuki cuando su madre la tomó en brazos.

-que, corazon

-creo que me gusta Kiyoteru...

* * *

**Ya matenme (okno ._.), pobre Yuki pero al final termino con el apuesto de Kiyoteru.**

**listo el poshete con este cap!  
**

**nos vemos en la proxima para saber como reaccionó Kaito.  
**

**BYE BYE...  
**


	5. Yuki al descubierto(?)

**Holas! para cuando publique esto talvez este en examenes proxima a vaciones.**

**o talvez lo termine para mañana...**

**Vocaloid no le pertenece a esta pobre forever alone**

* * *

**-P.O.V YUKI-**

-Amor, despierta -me decía una cálida voz

-5 minutitos -dije mientras me tapaba con las sábanas.

-nada -me dijo mamá mientras me levantaba

Lentamente me dirijí hasta el baño, obviamente no podía tomar una tina así que me duché. Bajé a alistar la mochila,pero me econtré con la mirada penetrante de papá, decidí intentar explicarle pero el solo me dió un beso en la frente un buenos días.

-a la escuela -dijo mamá mientras le daba un beso a papá en los labios (lo cual me parecía tierno y asqueroso+ a la vez)

arrastré los pies hasta la puerta, recordando el incidente con Neru. Aunque ya se habían tomado cartas en el asunto hace ya varios meses, sinceramente no quería seguir ahí.

Para mí fue un largo viaje en el auto de mamá, aunque solo demoramos 5 minutos. bajé del auto y me despedí con la mano.

-hola Yuki! -me saludó una chica rubia de cabello largo de mi misma edad junto a su hermano, eran Lenka y su hermano Rinto, los hijos de Rin y Mikuo.

-Buenos días -dijo Rinto.

-Holas -dije desanimada.

-Oye, andan diciendo que hay un nuevo profesor! -Lenka muy emocionada

-interesante -dije mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de mi uniforme e inmediatamente sonó la campana.

Entramos al salón de clases, a mis escasos 10 años se podría decir que estaba cansada de la rutina. Me dispuse a dormir en mi pupitre.

-Buenos días estudiantes -dijo el director -este será su nuevo profesor, Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Al escuchar ese nombre inmediatamente levanté la cabeza y me encontré con el rostro de Kiyoteru, él tenía la misma cara pálida que yo, el director lo notó.

-parece que ya se conocían -dijo el director con una pizca de indiferencia.

-emm, sí algo así -dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Las primeras horas pasaron muy rápido, no me gustaba la escuela, simplemente porque estoy en 5to año de primaria y tengo la mentalidad de una chica de 14. En fin, todos salimos a recreo menos yo...

-Yuki, te podrías quedar? -dijo Kiyoteru con tono nervioso

-claro

-...-silencio incómodo.

-n...no sabía que estudiaba aquí

-y yo tampoco sabía que usted daba clases aquí -dije ruborizandome.

-estas roja

-emm ¿si? ¿se nota? -ahí me di cuenta que había metido la pata.

-estás sudando -me dijo mientras sacaba su pañuelo de su bolsillo, se ponía a mi altura y me secaba el sudor. Estaba muy nerviosa, otra vez frente a la persona que me salvó de un fallo total de sistema. Sus labios se veían irresistibles, no aguante más y lo tomé del cuello y lo jale hacia mí, realmente noté que no se lo esperaba. Nuestras lenguas se tocaron como la primera vez, sinceramente mi profesor besa muy bien, luego nos separamos jadeantes por la falta de aire. Simplemente sonreí y me aleje de aquel sonrojado rostro, me aseguraría de que ese rostro fuera mio y solo mío.

Salí al recreo muy dichosa, ya sé lo que estaran pensando ''ah esa no es Yuki'', ¡claro que soy yo!. ¿Acaso creían que era tan inocente como aparento?, ya veo que no saben nada de mí.

Lenka me esperaba en la entrada del patio, en realidad era mi unica amiga aparte de Rinto, nos quedamos hablando de tonterías pero ella no tenía mis mismos gustos musicales ni en nada. Rinto llegó y no robamo un par de sus galletas de naranja, así nos la pasamos todo el recreo mientras le daba mordiscos a mi manzana.

**-Kiyoteru P.O.V-**

No he podido sacarme a esa niña de la cabeza, es realmente ¿linda?, parezco un pedobear pensando en todo esto ¡pero rayos, me trae loco!. Ese beso que me dió me dejó un dulce sabor a manzana, ¿¡rayos que digo!?, nescesito calmarme así que salgo y con que me encuentro, una niña de 10 años mordiendo una manzana y guiñandome el ojo. Traté de ignorarla en lo que restaba de las clases, pero no me quitaba el ojo de encima, estoy en graves problemas.

**-Fin P.O.V-**

Se acabaron las clases y después de aquel agitado día ambos nescesitaban descansar.

Kiyoteru no podía quitarse el recuerdo de aquel apasionado beso con Yuki, algo muy dentro de él deseaba más de eso, dificilmente controlaba en hambre que tenía de Yuki.

Por su parte Yuki volvió a su personalidad infantil al ver el auto de su madre acercarse para recogerla, la pequeña adquirió un don de actuación y lo sabía.

**-Yuki P.O.V-**

Llegué a casa muy feliz por lo que pasó y según mis planes pasaría, saludé a papá y subí a mi habitación y encendí mi lap y busqué ''técnicas de conquista'' mientras trazaba un cuidadoso plan. Preguntarán porque estoy tan obsesionada con él, simple, mis metas siempre las logro y esta es una.

**''Te amo y no te dejaré escapar''**

Busqué su perfil en Pearbook (facebook), mis padres no pueden averiguar si tengo ya que nadie que no esté en mis contactos puede encontrar mi perfil, encontré que le gusta el café helado y es muy organizado, pocas pistas pero las usaré a mi favor. me fui a la cama con una cara muy dichosa, será como un cuento de hadas...

* * *

**Bueeeno aquí puse mucho esfuerzo en este cap, ya que puede que sea el último que haga en mucho tiempo, estoy preparandome para los examenes finales de toooodo el año así que deseenme suerte**

**Respecto al capítulo se lo mostré y quedó muy :pokerface:, otra cara de Yuki**

**puede que alguien muera en los proximos capítulos.  
**

**dejenme Reviews! los leere cuando desocupe mi agenda XD gracias a Miku Hatsune 123456 por tus comentarios! me motivan muchisimo!  
**

**Nos vemos quizá dentro de muuucho tiempo.  
**

**BYE BYE...  
**

**(nota: no quiero dejar de escribir no quierooo :( no puedo no puedo no puedoo! ayudaaaa)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holas! Ya vine yo a joder la vida! **

**Bueno pues, un saludito a mis compañeros del Nuevo Colegio del Prado **** y a los boketapa que lean esto! **

**Vocaloid no le pertenece a esta pobre forever alone.**

Comenzaba otro día agotador para Miku. Solo tener al peli azul a su lado, abrazándola en su cama, la ayudaba a tomar fuerzas y levantarse. Era un día con aire lluvioso, de esos que te obligan a taparte con la sábana y seguir durmiendo, Miku se zafó del agarre de Kaito haciendo que este se despertara lanzándole una mirada de cachorro implorándole que se quedara un ratito más. Ella solo le sonrió y se fue a bañar.

Para Yuki era casi lo mismo, sólo que ella estaba sola, pero sentía que siguiendo su plan al pie de la letra dejaría de ser así. Bajó a desayunar cereales con trozos de manzana, no lo necesitaba al poseer una batería interna, lo hacía por puro gusto.

-Buenos días –Dijo Miku dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

-Hola mami –Dijo Yuki con la cara más angelical que hay en este mundo.

-Hola Linda –Saludó Kaito a su hija a lo cual respondió con una sonrisa. –Hoy sadremos en la tarde así que le diré a tu tía Rin que vaya por ti.

-Tranquila mami, se lo diré a Lenka personalmente. –dijo Yuki aprovechando tal oportunidad.

-está bien

-Buenos días –Dijo Kaito abrazando a Miku por detrás

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –Dijo Miku con tono de nerviosismo debido a que estaban frente a Yuki

-Siempre que estés conmigo amaneceré bien –Dicho esto Kaito comenzó a besar el cuello de Miku. Yuki simplemente no prestaba atención a esto.

-Mami me voy a alistar –dijo Yuki con indiferencia mientras salía de la cocina ignorando la _escenita_ de sus padres. Dejándolos solos.

Kaito seguía besando en cuello de Miku a lo cual ella solo gemía, luego se volteó dándose cuenta que llegaría tarde al trabajo, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Kaito, el metió su lengua en la boca de Miku. Ella se resistía pero él era más fuerte que ella así que solo se dejó llevar por el peli azul que la levantó y la llevó a su habitación, al final, ¿Qué era un día en que la trabajadora Miku faltara al trabajo? **(Nota: no pongo lemon porque no sé escribirlo y además mi mama y mi hermana están cerca)**

Miku se despertó de golpe, la locura la había hecho olvidar que tenía varias cosas que hacer. Kaito estaba sentado contra la cabecera de la cama con un brazo detrás de la cabeza cambiando de canal el televisor. Miku hizo un gesto como de ''qué más da'' y abrazó a Kaito, a lo cual él le sonrió.

-0-0-

Yuki sabía exactamente lo que estaban haciendo sus padres en ese momento, salió del baño que estaba justamente al lado del cuarto de sus padres, aquellos amantes se habían olvidado de que tenían una hija que necesitaba ir a la escuela. Yuki salía del baño en una toalla con el cabello húmedo chorreando agua y con unos tapones para los oídos (para evitar cualquier filtración de agua al sistema) llegó a su habitación y se cambió a su uniforme rojo, con una corbatita y zapatos marrones. Se ató dos coletas, tomó su mochila y se fue a tomar el bus escolar que no tomaba hacia ya mucho tiempo.

En el autobús se encontró con Rinto y Lenka, se sentaron a su lado y hablaron del examen que tendrían ese día. Lenka estaba muy nerviosa, Rinto estaba confiado, y Yuki tenía archivos de memoria así que todo le quedaba grabado nada más verlo. Ese día tenía otro toque especial, ese día volvería a la casa de Kiyoteru. Bajaron del autobús y entraron a una escuela de varios bloques, color durazno y gris, con una cancha bajo techo y varios edificios conectados por un puente-pasillo** (Nota: estoy describiendo mi escuela.)**

-ahh, Yuki, no sé como haces para estar tan fresca un día de examen –dijo Lenka dándole una última ojeada a su libro de ciencias.

-Pues ya ves de que sirve estudiar –Dijo Yuki en tono de broma

-Pero yo si estudie –Lenka haciendo pucheros.

-Ay hermanita, nunca aprendes –Dijo Rinto mientras ocupaba su lugar.

-niños guarden todo y pasen las hojas hacia atrás –Dijo Kiyoteru pasando los exámenes y topándose con la mirada de Yuki.

-Amm, pueden comenzar

Así pasó la mañana de examen, intercambiando indiscretas miradas por parte del otro. La campana anunció el final del primer round y por lo visto Yuki iba ganando, los exámenes fueron recogidos por parte de Yuki que al entregárselos a Kiyoteru le lanzó una mirada de indiferencia. Rinto tomó a Lenka y a Yuki de las manos sacándolas de allí para hablar en el patio de recreo.

Al final de la jornada todos estaban exhaustos menos Yuki que ya ejecutaba su plan olvidándose de un detallito… Kiyoteru se dirigía hacia su auto cuando sintió una pequeña manito en su brazo, era Yuki . Estaba muy nervioso ante la presencia de la pequeña.

-Sensei –Dijo Yuki con la cara más inocente del mundo. – ¿Podría que darme esta tarde en su casa?

-emm, pero ¿tus padres no se preocuparán por ti?

-no, ellos salieron y me dejaron quedarme con usted.

-0-0-

Miku se dirigía hacia un evento importante con sus demás compañeros de trabajo, se sentía realmente nerviosa, debido a que este sería un evento en que debía impresionar a su jefe para poder seguir en la compañía. Llegaron a una mansión de paredes blancas y grandes ventanas, arquitectura moderna, un mayordomo iba tomando la asistencia. Al final del pasillo se encontraba Len, como esperando a alguien, Miku se acercó para saludarlo pero vio como una chica de cabellos verdes se acercaba al joven para saludarlo.

-Oye Kaito, que hace Rin aquí? –Dijo mientras miraba con algo de melancolía

-No debía estar con los niños?

-Qué extraño

-0-0-

**Bueno estoy falta de ideas y mis compañeros me están presionando a escribir la otra historia que tengo en un cuaderno**

**Y aparte estoy en exámenes!**

**Denme ideas plis!**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
